Victor
|hometown = Brazil|occupation = Pre-Med|version = SurvivORGs|season = PORGlau|tribes = |challenges=5|place = Winner|votesagainst = 9|days = 41}}Victor is the Sole Survivor of ''SurvivORG: PORGlau''. Victor was known for his direct and unfiltered personality, which made an impression on his fellow tribemates, easily making the merge unscathed, carrying the tribe in several challenges, and being instrumental in forming the Ulong 4 along with Ajay, Loren, and Waful. He was a strong figurehead of the Ulong 4 alliance that dictated the game, yet repeatedly dodged attempts at elimination. He was also known for his complex personal relationships with his fellow late-gamers, including Loren, Dark, and Golden. Once the merge hit, his possession of the Hidden Immunity Idol became public to the other players, which led to him quickly being identified as a threat and becoming an easy name to be thrown around during the merge tribals. Despite those circumstances, his strong relationships with most of the cast and overall likability frustrated all the attempts to oust him. He survived several close calls during the merge, which included convincing Loren to play an idol on him at Final 11, and a revote at the Final 8, following a blindsided when a coalition led by Loren himself threw Victor into a 4-4 tie with Tim. After winning the Final 7 Immunity, Victor made use of the public knowledge of his idol in order to bluff to the others that he would use it at Final 6 and at Final 5, keeping his competitors guessing as to when the idol actually expired, and eventually, never needing the idol on his way to the end. At Final 4, Victor did not win the Final Immunity Challenge, but was able to use his connections with Dark and Loren to avoid the boot in an emotional tribal, orchestrating a 2-1-1 vote to make Final Tribal Council despite the large odds against him. At Final Tribal Council, his strong performance and gameplay would earn him the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-2-0 vote in one of the most dominant displays of strategy and social game in SurvivORG history. In particular, Victor's relationship with Loren sculpted a large part of the season, as the two grew very close emotionally, which made Loren's attempt at a blindside on Victor more impactful. The two later reconnected to an extent, and managed to keep working together, while still attempting to manipulate each other. Victor was also very close to Golden, even if towards the end Golden decided to go against him after realizing that they could not win against Victor, which was proven to be a correct inference, and to Dark, as evidenced by the latter's wishes to grant him the win, once he felt he had no chance to win the game anymore. Profile Three sentences that describe who you are: 'I’m Victor, 19 years old, born in US but living in Brazil since I was very young, and I’m currently studying to be a doctor. I think if you’ve seen me around you know I’m far from being an introverted person; I’m always making some inappropriate comment, trying to make people laugh, and (little bit of Brazilian blood speaking here) never running from a good fight. I have a loud personality that divides opinions, and as much as I take pride in being this “takes no shit” person, I have a big desire to please, because I’m really not okay with letting anyone walk away from me without knowing that behind this person that acts before thinking, there’s a very loyal and caring friend. '''If you had to fight in any war in history, what war would it be, and why?: '''Seriously, considering our current president here in Brazil, I might actually be fighting a war very soon lmao. But jokes aside, I’d choose the Brazilian War of Independence. Brazil was one of Portugal’s colonies, and it just got to a point where the country needed to stand up for itself. I relate to that a lot because growing up here after moving from USA (moving from a first world country to a third world one) showed me how the reality is different, and how people battle hard every single day for better living conditions and their independence. I think it’s really sad how Brazil used to be a country who was constantly evolving, and due to many politics issues here, that’s not a reality anymore, but I definitely think that the moment where the country could finally be freed and become a nation of its own had to have been life-changing for many people. Voting Chart In ''I'm Gonna Suplex This Motherfucking Game, Loren used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Victor, negating 4 votes against him. In Swimming With Traitors, the vote ended in a 4-4 tie between Tim and Victor. On the revote, Victor didn't receive any votes to be eliminated. Trivia * Victor is the first male, and the first player overall, to survive a revote while in possession of a Hidden Immunity Idol. ** Abi was the first to accomplish that, however, she was in possession of a Super Idol. * Victor is the first male player to be in possession of a Hidden Immunity Idol and hold to it until its expiration date, never needing to play it. * Victor won the awards for Best Move (for convincing the tribe to keep him on the Final 8 revote despite having an idol) and Player of the Season at the PORGlau reunion show. * Victor is the first player in SurvivORG history to earn a CPPP edgic rating, and third overall to earn double positive tone, after JT and Brian!. * Victor is the first South American to win SurvivORG. * Due to the nature of PORGlau, Victor is the first, and thus far only winner to not be part of a tribe swap. Victor | before = David | after = Cool }} Category:PORGlau Contestants Category:Winners Category:Finalists Category:Player of the Season Category:Contestants